


Hollows Don't Love

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, not angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You don't know when that chaos inside your heart began. Or maybe you do, you just prefer not to think about it. Deep down, you know when it all began, however you don't know how.





	Hollows Don't Love

You don't know when that chaos inside your heart began. Or maybe you do, you just prefer not to think about it. Deep down, you know when it all began, however you don't know how.

It began the second time Ichigo and you fought. When you first saw him, you wanted him dead, and you're weakly trying to convince yourself that you still do. When you fought for the first time, you knew he was quite strong. You knew he could possibly become a threat. And you knew that you should kill him, and really, you were about to, but that Tousen bastard stopped you. You didn't know if you were grateful or not, because if you did kill him, you wouldn't suffer now.

It's easy to fight him and to see his bloodied face and hear his panting while he's struggling to stand, his zanpakuto in his shaky hands. It's easy to say that you'll kill him, that wicked, feral grin of yours rarely leaving your face. However, when you're actually being serious, you start hesitating a bit. You still refuse to believe you have any emotions except hatred towards him.

Then, after a while, you start convincing yourself that the only reason you're attracted to Kurosaki Ichigo is because he's strong, and a great opponent. Someone you can trust when it comes to having good fights. You still foolishly believe that you still want him dead, even when your little infatuation with Kurosaki becomes apparent to not only yourself, but people around you too.

You find yourself being interested in Kurosaki in more ways than one. It was surprising for you when the name Tatsuki slipped from his lips because you wanted to know more about that person, Ichigo and his other friends. His human life, his habits, and his preferences.

You're angry. You're not exactly sure why you're angry, but you're glad that you're finally experiencing a familiar emotion. You're angry at Kurosaki, you always kind of were since you met him, but you're far more angry at yourself. You just can't believe what's going on with you. And you're not dumb, Grimmjow, you know what this is. You just don't understand why. You're an Espada, an Arrancar, a fucking Hollow for God's sake! Hollows don't love. The reason souls became Hollows is because they're either evil, or feeling too much despair that slowly turns into anger. They are supposed to be mindless creatures that inflict pain upon others for their own sake.

Yet why are you in love with Ichigo, Grimmjow?

Your confusion is covered by a thick veil of anger. 

You can't get him out of your mind. It's like he's constantly present, always somehow next to you, even when you two are worlds apart. You're one hundred percent aware that this is not his fault in any way, yet you still feel like it is. You feel like it's his fault for making you fall for him. His powerful, nearly evil reiatsu is almost like an aphrodisiac to you; whenever you sense him nearby, you can feel your face lit up with weird, fucked up sadistic joy.

Kurosaki Ichigo is everything you hate in a person, yet you can't help but be hopelessly allured. He's stubborn beyond repair. He doesn't know how to accept defeat; you could leave him there, at the brink of death, and he'd still insist that he can fight you. That dense head of his thinks that he can save everything and everyone, that one day, there will finally be peace. Hell, he even saved you from Nnoitra, back in Las Noches, for no good reason! You were his enemy, for God's sake, and you still kind of are.

You're so whipped for him, Grimmjow.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" You hear Ichigo yell and you look up to see his confused face. "Are you okay? You just spaced out there for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm fine." You grip your zanpakuto and focus on him. You just spaced out in the middle of your fight, and he didn't attack you.

"Why didn't you attack me, dumbass," you ask him, "I was literally just standing here and you did nothing."

"Maybe something happened, how could I know?! I didn't wanna attack you when you're not even paying attention." He got all defensive. Cute. "Whatever, just fight me."

You give him one of your trademarked grins and use sonido to get close to him quickly, bringing your zanpakuto down to cut him, but he quickly defends himself with his own. It was quick, but you noticed a small smile on his face too.

Emotions can wait until you finish beating him up.


End file.
